Pyrrhic Victory
by thevelvetbunny
Summary: Itachi and Deidara get more than they bargained for in the tea room of a small Inn in the heart of the Earth Country. Letting go seems the right thing to do, but who will come out on top? ItaDei, one-shot lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

This is basically PWP, so enjoy and remember to avoid if such content makes your skin crawl.

For my dear Kill Artist.

By the way, I spell the British way.

* * *

**Pyrrhic Victory**

**

* * *

**

Itachi observed as Deidara bit into the apple; a green apple with mottled skin which to his knowledge had a most bitter and acquired taste. They were in the heart of the Earth country, newly free from the constraints of the latest assassination contract, and the clammy heat of the summer rains had brought them to a secluded Inn amongst a cluster of orchards. In one of the tea rooms, Itachi sat alone drinking jasmine tea as Deidara sat beyond the glass, beneath a lopsided shelter for the fire wood, eating his apple and seemingly lost in thought.

Tomorrow afternoon they would rendezvous with their usual partners, and be out of each other's purview, and for Itachi tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

This assignment had been far more arduous than expected, for Deidara was brass, and too arrogant to take anything lightly. His lack of patience and extravagant jutsu were a hindrance not a blessing, but he had been needed for this mission as his knowledge of his country of birth was too great to ignore. Itachi couldn't stand his impatience, along with his general impertinence. Deidara's talents were honoured through indulgence and recklessness, and the Uchiha was always aware of the other man's envy of his skills- or "_art"_ as Deidara would so truculently correct him.

Itachi continued to sip his tea, and as the bluish hue of early evening took the overcast sky, Deidara moved from his space under the shack, making his way towards the Inn. Itachi could not help but notice how that long blond hair grew dewy from the rain. He felt it was a pity that Deidara was too needlessly competitive for his liking and far too indulgent in the... _size _of his jutsu. Clean and simple was what Itachi preferred, whilst Deidara thrived in buildings turned dust, and mountains shaking and quivering from his projectiles. He was loud and tactless, whilst Itachi was forever calm and gracious.

They were oil and water, but Itachi could not help but admire the soft gleam of the other man's locks as early dusk awarded it a silvery glimmer, nor could he ignore the crooked smirk across his full, boyish mouth.

The other man was young and attractive, just as he was, and this had become a problem, for gradually Itachi had noticed Deidara's gaze altered just enough from seething, immutable hatred to something very different, but just as strong. Itachi would be damned to admit it but a similar sort of desire had flared inside of him too. It was subtle; however there was no mistaking that exhilarating flash of craving shuddering through his limbs.

It annoyed him to distraction, but he was adamant that Deidara wise none the wiser in regards to his desire, for although intelligent the blond tended to not hide his feelings. He didn't like the other man, not one bit (and Itachi had substantial evidence that this was firmly reciprocated).

So, letting the evening slip quietly by Itachi was all the more remorseful when Deidara blasted through his inner-sanctum with a half-drunk bottle of sake. He slid open the screen door with all the finesse expected of someone of Hidan's disposition and hauled himself downwards to the cushion opposite Itachi.

"Evening," He slurred, whilst producing two small cups and placed them on the table top. His blue eyes flashed to Itachi's, as he smiled wide and phony.

Itachi tensed, looking up from the book he took from the shelves of the Inn and stared back, his face never twitching, until he cast his eyes back to the pages -which had suddenly seemed to blur and become unintelligible in light of the man across the table.

"Good evening," He replied with perfect courtesy, and continued to appear as nonchalant as possible whilst Deidara jovially began pouring them both cupfuls of sake. Given his murderous intent, Itachi was more than wary of the offering.

Deidara seemed to be mumbling to himself, something about that "tight lipped, up himself bastard" across the table. And despite all his best efforts, Itachi's peace was splintered by Deidara's loud, intrusive call to one of the maid's outside. From the smell of him, the slur of voice, and the rosy tinge of his cheeks it was clear that Deidara quite drunk.

"I'm so fucking hungry," He said, through sipping the booze, and turned back to address Itachi. "Want anything?"

Itachi considered, and decided to order some dango alongside Deidara's egg bakudan. A crumbling silence fell between the two, and even Itachi couldn't continue pretending to read his book. He observed the swaying Deidara, who was watching him so intensely it momentarily took Itachi by surprise.

"Drink up, yeah?" He somewhat angrily reached out and pushed the cup closer, his long coat rustling as he mumbled further at the apparent "squareness" of his compatriot. "You're a crap drinking buddy,"

Itachi did not want to rise to his goad, but felt his unresponsiveness would fail to shake off his temporary partner.

"You had no qualms with Sasori," Itachi stated, and brought the warm liquid to his lips.

"Yeah, well he didn't have a stomach, and at least he could hold a damned conversation," Deidara said, with a flick of his hair, now golden and rich under the tea room's overhead paper lamps.

Itachi's eyebrow rose to this observation by Deidara. "And yet you state this as if we have anything to talk about outside the parameters of our mission,"

"Well _maybe_, just maybe we _would_ if you weren't such a stuck up dick with those flaming eyes of yours," He spat, with a fiery glower and a lopsided scowl.

Itachi, in the presence of Deidara kept his sharingan alight at times. He was not to be trusted, especially since he had began to view this volatile young man in a much different light.

Deidara continued to rant, but once his candour was depleted, he again fixed Itachi with an unnervingly intense gaze that betrayed more than his envy, and hate. It was the gaze that made Itachi extremely uncomfortable, yet excited him. He of course showed no sign of this affecting him in any such way.

Silence enveloped them once again, and neither men let go of their iron stare. At this moment, Itachi seemed to amuse Deidara to no end, for the other Akatsuki member had not failed to notice the way in which the Uchiha viewed him. He often found Itachi watching, studying him like a scholar unlocking the secrets of an ancient scroll, observing how the glare of his eyes were often his most animated trait, like a marionette with an eerie gaze, or a painting whose stare never failed to follow the spectator. He himself was a work of art, his genetics a perfect blend of beauty, intellect and deadly talent.

To have that kind of attention from a man of his calibre, to behold even the tiniest gleam of appreciation in the reddest of eyes was something to be most conceited about.

The alcohol in his system was loosening his inhibitions and he began to toy with the idea how far he could take this... But then their meals arrived, and so they became preoccupied with their food. Dinner was as silent as the orchard outside, and Deidara noted how Itachi barely touched his sake. This annoyed the blond, but for now he said nothing and simply concentrated on his food.

Itachi kept his eyes down and secretive as his ate, his mood clandestine to Deidara who could only note the calm of his exterior and his relaxed shoulders. Itachi was well aware of the Deidara's interest and felt the barely perceptible line of professionalism would soon fall to disrepute.

Before long, Deidara had ordered another bottle and after the meal Itachi began to drink more freely, but kept his eyes fixed on the flickering fireflies dancing in the orchard.

"Good stuff isn't it, yeah?" Deidara grinned, as the delicious, creeping warmth of the alcohol pumped through his veins.

Itachi only nodded, for he was only just feeling heat in the pit of his stomach.

"You should drink more, open up more," Deidara enunciated this statement with a swift swig from the bottle. "Then you wouldn't seem like such a bastard,"

Itachi simply glared, "I don't like drinking often; it impairs my judgement,"

"Pffft," Deidara scoffed. "Only _you _would say something like that, yeah,"

"Especially when Kisame tends to- against my best efforts to keep things civil- instigates bar fights,"

Deidara's eye lit up. "_Really?_"

Considering his reaction, Itachi was thankful that the inn was small and mostly empty- and with no other shinobi in the vicinity.

"Kisame tends to attract attention whenever he's not... _careful_,"

"His face, yeah?"

"Yes and usually drunken people are idiotic enough to mention his appearance in a negative light,"

"So you get dragged into all that shit?"

"Sometimes I do, yes, but occasionally he looks for such opportunities when operations are duller," Itachi said, casting his memory back to some incidents he'd much rather forget.

"Well that last mission almost made me go crazy, yeah," He snapped. "Boring as shite,"

"That was only because patience is not your greatest virtue,"

"At least I'm not boring as hell,"

"Neither is modesty,"

"Frank tonight, aren't we?" Deidara stiffened and his lips pouted slightly.

"Blame the sake," Itachi said dryly, suddenly finding himself drawn to those lightly moist lips.

"Well you can talk, flashing those eyes of yours," Deidara quipped. "And don't worry about insulting me, I'm sure you're already well aware of my feelings towards you,"

_Indeed I do, _Itachi mused to himself. "You think I'm arrogant, and pompous,"

"Yeah," Deidara said and refilled both their cups.

"And you hate me, bitterly,"

"I hate you because you're just another obstacle obscuring the beauty of my _art,_" Deidara explained, with passionate sincerity. "And you don't even _understand _the true mind of a proper artist!"

"And I find you pretentious and far too obstinate,"

"Oh believe me, you Uchiha bastard, I've got a jutsu lined up, ready to make you eat your words," Deidara fixed Itachi with a long, stern stare. But Itachi's impassive gaze produced a challenge, and beneath that Deidara's paranoia saw only those red, beautiful eyes, mocking him, both subduing and igniting the fight inside him.

"Pein wouldn't want us talking of such things; it's counterproductive to our goals," Itachi said quickly, but firmly.

Deidara finished the last drop, still keeping Itachi well insight, admiring how the amber light of the room tinged his dark hair, and brightened his pale face. He was so exquisite that Deidara could barely contain himself. It was a rancid mixture of both desire and loathing, and he noticed a slightly unguarded Itachi, for first time, as the probing gaze faltered ever so slightly for just a second.

It was certainly not a pyrrhic victory if Deidara gave himself over, for if this were the only way in which he could level the barriers of Itachi's countenance then so be it. Itachi was the first man Deidara had ever felt so attracted to, and maybe, he could turn this in his favour.

Itachi also knew that Deidara had discovered the chink in his armour. The alcohol had lightened his mood, and betrayed his desire.

A long, smooth grin took to Deidara's features as he placed the bottle on floor, and gradually got onto his hands and knees atop the small table between them, his eye contact never relenting. The long coat dragged across the tabletop, the rustling the only sound between them apart from their increasingly heavy breathing.

For once Deidara was caught in the mania of power, as he watched the Uchiha frown as he neared his lips closer to the other's shapely mouth.

Itachi made no inclination to move, he only watched as a silly little drunken bluff seemed to flare into something deeper, and somewhat malevolent.

Deidara moved closer to kiss him, but instead ducked his head down to nip at Itachi's chin, then slowly drop to his neck. Itachi allowed his ministrations, his breathing becoming erratic as he kept his urges at bay. It wasn't until Deidara's breath breached his lips did the other reciprocate.

Itachi gripped him by the hair swung him to the right, toppling over the table as he did so. Deidara tumbled to the side, instinctively latching onto Itachi's hair as he did so. Both pushed and pulled each other in a maddening frenzy of lips and hands. Deidara attempted to regain control as the taller of the two men asserted his dominance with pulling his hair at the roots and forcing his neck to crane as Itachi licked and nipped along his glorious way above the collar of coat.

It was only when a tentative knock beyond the screens did Itachi and Deidara cease their fumbling and became deceptively detached. Itachi got up suddenly to place the table back in its original state and rearranged the bottle and cups.

Deidara sat up swiftly, and walked past Itachi, only to serve him a severe glance and walk out of the room. Itachi followed, giving chase, stopping only to nod at the perplexed maid crouching outside the door. He strode through dimly lit corridors awash with sandalwood oil and the refreshing waft of sweet peas.

He came to the stairs and followed them, heady from the rush of adrenalin of their kiss, the wandering hands, and the shock of near discovery. Deidara had entered his room, and the door was kept slightly ajar, inviting all that would come to happen.

When Itachi stepped through the threshold he saw that Deidara had taken off his shoes, his coat and his top, revealing the lengths of arms crudely sewn back together in a rough patchwork of threads, and the torso that belied his final seal; probably existent purely for Itachi's demise. He had taken this time to pull his hair into a larger ponytail, leaving his neck and shoulders exposed.

Deidara surveyed him, challenging, continuing to strip as Itachi began to follow suit. The final power struggle would be here, amongst the soft glow of the room and the creaking of floorboards and bedsprings. When they were both finally undressed Deidara roamed his hands against Itachi's contours, the tongues hidden within began to lick and nip against endless plains of skin as the men kissed rough and torrid. In the tangling of limbs Itachi wrestled free Deidara's hair and pulled him sharply to the side. This show of dominance made the heat rise in Deidara; his anger flashed as he firmly gripped Itachi's shaft and allowed his tongue to lick along its length as he pumped a merciless rhythm.

Itachi's lips ceased as a low gasp escaped him, and even his sharingan became convoluted by the pure stab of pleasure along his spine, ricocheting through his torso. Deidara bathed in the elation of causing such a response from his sworn enemy and grinned.

Itachi growled through the haze of pleasure, and never let his grip waver as he backed them towards the quilted bed. His eyes flashed red at Deidara's, unnaturally subduing him, allow a rippling profusion of euphoria and bliss that made his head giddy and knees suddenly unsteady.

Deidara's body became languid, and he swept into whatever direction Itachi chose.

"Fuck..." Deidara cursed in wonderment, unable to pinpoint a time where he had felt so contented or pleasured. Every nerve ending was sparking to life as Deidara leant his chest atop the bed, the force screeching against the bed springs.

He felt the intrusion of Itachi's finger, curling against his prostate as he groaned and grunted through the electric pressure. Itachi's other hand gripped the back of his neck before it smoothed along his rigid neck and shoulders.

Itachi viewed the body below his; writhing in ecstasy from his genjutsu and his ministrations, marvelling at the same youthfulness he once possessed but had lost many years ago. He was stifled by need, by the sudden fall of all the barriers between them. He kissed Deidara's neck, then his lips and chin as he gently pulled his finger from him, cupped his balls and tenderly squeezed.

Deidara was shuddering with desire, mind completely immobilised by Itachi's hands, lips and genjtsu. He could barely keep his groans at bay as Itachi prolonged the high he'd induced further and further with the touch of his mouth and hands. His skin was still flush with pleasure as his mind began to come back to him, and he was able to reciprocate Itachi's kisses and begin to fight with the Uchiha for supremacy.

Deidara sat up and lightly pushed back against Itachi's advances. He squared up to the taller and heavier of the two men, and began to smooth his hands against Itachi's muscles, once again allowing the teeth to nip and laps of his tongue to tease the Uchiha into a vulnerable groan or the make his flesh shudder. Itachi in turn began to drift slowly down, until he was kneeling on the floor before the blond and firmly began to rub along his strong thighs, revelling in the downy fuzz atop his sun kissed skin. He came to his waist, until he could feel the firmness of his erection against his chin.

When a hand came up to massaging his aching dick, Deidara glowed with wanton desperation. As Itachi lowered his mouth closer to his dick, the other man quivered and shook with yearning.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as Itachi took his penis past his lips and sucked gently, coaxing Deidara's body into fits of convulsing pleasure. Itachi's head bobbed as he sucked, taking more of Deidara into his mouth, unable to hold back a smirk as he relished in the other man's responsive need.

"Uuunnnn, don't... fucking stop," His hands tangled in Itachi's hair, as the latter's tresses finally wrestled free from their binding and pooled around his shoulders in silken disarray. His grip became tighter as he pulled Itachi nearer, his penis now fully engulfed and at the mercy of the Uchiha's attentions.

Deidara could barely describe the feeling of triumph as the world-renowned shinobi sucked and licked the length of cock, seemingly enjoying it as much as he was. It was a kick to have the power of such a man rapt solely upon him and his need. Itachi was certainly skilled in the bedroom department, clearly a man who, despite his clear personality issues, was well-versed in the art of love and a true master in creating pleasure as much as he was at ending lives.

He could hardly breathe as Itachi's lips drew him to complete pleasure, and he came hard. Itachi swallowed with perfect precision, never stopping his rhythm, forever wanting to prolong the pleasure until Deidara was limp and too sensitive to touch.

"S-stop..." He panted, and Itachi finally came up for air, his cheeks tinged rosy and eyes drunk with lust. He released Deidara's thighs and stood up; walking with some difficultly considering his painful erection. He headed towards a half-drunk bottle of sake the blond had failed to finish off the night before, took it and began to pour two cups of sake.

Deidara lay breathless, unable to speak as tiny quivers of pleasure warmed his body. He placed an arm across his eyes, as even his sight seemed too sensitive in the afterglow. He heard the clink of sake cups and the pouring of the fine liquid; he sneaked a look at Itachi who was tall and naked in the subtle flame of the oil lamps. He saw the length of his erection, strained and waiting to be soothed and bated by pleasure. Even though he still felt slightly dizzy, Deidara sat up, his long hair tumbling over his shoulders as it too became untamed and wild in the fray.

Itachi became aware of Deidara, who was no longer prone and incapacitated by the haze of his afterglow. He took a swig, the sake already masking the taste of the blond, the ache in his jaw already lessening. Deidara seemed to regard him with suspicion, his eyes forever wary, but he couldn't help but notice the way his eyes roamed across Itachi's body.

The silence that fell between them was awkward, but also necessary, as Deidara had yet to regain all of his faculties. When Itachi walked over and handed him the sake cup, he looked up at him through heavy-lidded, dark lashed eyes as if expecting something. The odd flicker of his eyes to Itachi's erection told the Uchiha all he needed to know.

"I suggest we shower," Itachi said, although it appeared to Deidara as an impish demand. Deidara drank deviously, a dastardly smirk gracing his lips. There was barely enough room in the shower for both of them, but he suspected this wouldn't be too much of an issue, considering their inclination.

"Only if you use that genjutsu again," Deidara smirked and awaited Itachi's red eyes to swirl and send him into lofty heights of pleasure he'd never since known. He waited, but Itachi never showed any sign of inducing that bliss once again, he just stared Deidara down, his eyes swimming with want and yearning. If the small glimpses of gratification from Itachi were anything to go by, Deidara couldn't wait to have him writhing.

"You've already had your free fix; you'll have to _convince_ me to do it again," Itachi finished his cupful and refilled it.

Deidara grinned and laughed. He was quick to down his sake and take another cup, always keeping eye contact with the Uchiha.

"Do I believe my ears and detect a hint of mischief in your voice, hmmm?"

Itachi said nothing and simply narrowed his eyes.

"Or is only Kisame privy to this side of you too?"

"Kisame doesn't like men," Itachi stated, his visage never crumbling.

"Aaaah just as well for you then, yeah?"

Considering Deidara had no idea who his new partner truly was, Itachi felt no inclination to mention Kisame any further.

"You joke about Kisame, yet you should realise that he is probably the sanest out of all of us,"

"Except when he gets into drunken bar fights with strangers, yeah?"

"He has a tendency to becoming unstable, but he's nothing compared to you,"

"Me being a moody shit did nothing to stop you sucking me off," Deidara smirked, full of the rush of the moment as Itachi's dick seemed to grow darker and darker as the wanton need became unbearable. "Anyway, it's my artist's temperament,"

"Artist's temperament?" Itachi scoffed. "I don't remember Sasori being so _childish,"_

Deidara's mood seemed to sour just then, as he felt the brunt of Itachi's mocking. His face became obstinate, and he finished the final droplets of the wine before extending his right hand towards the hardness of Itachi's cock. The tongue seeped out from his hand and began to lick along Itachi's shaft as he smoothed up and down its length. A shudder of tingling pleasure wracked through Itachi's body as Deidara grinned and watched his eyes cloud with longing.

_Childish? I'll give you __**childish**__... _Deidara moved forward, sitting right on the edge of the bed and pulled Itachi closer, his hands digging into his firm buttocks, the teeth nipping at the full flesh. He wasted no time and took Itachi's penis into his mouth, hand holding onto his lower half firmly as Itachi seemed to concentrate more on keeping his footing than the satisfaction of being touched.

Deidara had never given a man head before, and he had to say the urge to do so had been completely impulsive, but all in all he found he was enjoying it immensely. The salty tang of Itachi's cock was a new, but welcome taste, and the early secretion of the pre-cum was an altogether new taste he wasn't so sure about, but the thought of making this bastard cum was urging him on and reigniting his own desires.

He sucked harder, but relaxed his mouth as he attempted to take more of Itachi deeper into him. The Uchiha sighed with contentment, allowing his hands to weave through Deidara's hair, urging and guiding his movements as he lightly began to thrust into the blond's mouth.

Deidara seemed to tense as Itachi began to take the initiative and guide his sucking and pumping. He felt Itachi's muscles tense against his hands, and he too began to allow his fingers to wander about Itachi's backside, one hand eventually massaging his balls, and the other making its way between the curves of his buttocks. Itachi groaned loud and unhinged as Deidara's finger tentatively entering him, along with the tongue of the hand cupping his testicles began to lick the sensitive flesh of his scrotum.

Itachi's momentum sped up as he neared his release, his head completely fixated on the wonderful snap of his release. A part of him wanted to wait, but the impatience of need was overtaking his better judgement.

He felt Deidara falter slightly, and gag a little as his concentration wavered. Itachi laughed slightly, as he felt Deidara quickly recovering, before realising his suction was lessening. Itachi abruptly stopped his senseless rhythm and stepped out of Deidara's grasp. He glanced down at the blond, who was stricken and red faced with breathlessness.

Deidara could barely glance up, seemingly too embarrassed that he'd choked. What's more, there was quite a lot of dick to swallow for his first time with a man. Itachi couldn't but feel quite smug.

Deidara brought the back of his hand to his lips and wiped the excess spit. He didn't like that look Itachi was giving him one little bit.

"You smug bastard," Deidara stood up and grabbed Itachi's dick with such ferocity the taller man was taken off guard. He stroked him mercilessly, making his legs weak and lungs expel all their air so quickly Itachi felt dizzy.

Regaining himself, Itachi leant down and kissed him hard, his tongue tapping Deidara's lips for eager entrance. The blond reciprocated with a deep, heady sigh, and Itachi began moving them slowly but surely towards the en suit bathroom. He hastily slid open the door without breaking the kiss, and lead the feisty man inside.

Deidara haphazardly opened the shower cubicle door and panted against Itachi's smooth collarbone as the Uchiha turned the shower handle. Water gushed from the head, at first a blast of cold which made them both start in shock, but gradually it became a smooth, comforting warmth.

Itachi wasted no time in abruptly turning Deidara around so his chest was flush against the tiles of the wall. Water droplets trickled along the outline of his shoulders and back, tickling and dripping across the ripples of his stomach as Itachi's hands once again roamed all across his muscles and the downy flesh of his lower abdomen, reaching for the beginning of his second erection.

Itachi began to fondle his cock for all he was worth, whilst spreading his legs. Deidara quivered as he felt Itachi's ready cock poke at the seam of his buttocks. The wind seemed to be knocked out of him as he felt Itachi's other hand touch him once again at his back passage, coaxing it into a frenzy of tingling pleasure. His cock was becoming painfully stiff once again, and he was keenly aware of Itachi's relentless need.

Deidara hissed and groaned as Itachi began to nip along the nape of his neck all the while pumping his cock and tickling his anus. As he inserted a finger he bit down on a tendon. Deidara's head was once again completely lost to the momentum and would happily do anything this man asked in his pleasure-wrought haze. He felt Itachi begin to stretch him further, slipping his fingers deeper. He was groaning hard now, almost hoarse with grit teeth and hands shaking against the slippery walls. The bastard knew what he was doing, and he was god damned loving every minute of it.

"Ready?" He heard Itachi pant against his ear, and he nibbled the lobe whilst awaiting Deidara's acceptance. To say he felt a surge of trepidation was a terrible understatement, but it was too far gone to stop now, and to be honest he was extremely curious. He nodded in agreement, ready as he'd ever be.

The stimulation from the handjob was one thing to distract him, but nothing could prepare him for the stab of intrusion he felt from Itachi's measured but gradual entrance.

"F... Fuck!" He hissed and snarled. His cheeks were red with desire but also tinged with humiliation. He enjoyed it so much he could barely breathe properly, and as he felt the breath catch in Itachi's own throat he didn't feel so rotten, for he wasn't the only one who shuddered and writhed with delight. Itachi was quick to recover, and began kissing and biting Deidara's neck in time with the rhythm he based upon the force of his hand and the sweet grind of his hips.

"Oh shiiit..." Deidara was bombarded with the wonderful pleasure this man inflicted on all fronts. He was a quivering wreck, completely unable to hold back the pleasure. The pain was extraordinary; a mixture of pleasure and the sting of the intrusion. In his convoluted state, Deidara was hissing and name calling the entire time.

Itachi too was squirming; for Deidara was so tight it was almost painful. He felt his inner muscles contract, meaning even the slightest movement would send a jolt of both pleasure and pain all at the same time. A little pain never hurt anybody, and to two shinobi it bordered close to extreme pleasure, but pain was a warning and Itachi knew very well he best take it slow and concentrate on tossing Deidara off rather that make him quiver with rough thrusts. Itachi was almost overwhelmingly turned on anyway; he didn't need to do much to send himself over the edge.

Deidara's teeth were firmly grinding together as he neared the cusp of his release. The steady rock of Itachi's hips was enough to drive him wild, and he was so pent up he could barely keep himself from moaning. He was on the precipice of madness, he was sure, for Itachi too was breathing heavy against his ear, unable to steady himself enough to even kiss his neck or nip his ear.

Itachi, now too blind with lust, with his mouth constantly open, panting and grunting towards the final release was unable to suppress his moans. He still disliked Deidara whole-heartedly, and as the colourful profusion of curses and constant moaning filled the small bathroom, Itachi discovered the other man could never be quiet, could never do anything without making extra drama. He should have known only the sharingan could shut him up.

"Fuck, keep going you bastard!" Deidara ground out, feeling the near of his release heightened by the blissful sting of pain Itachi's dick perpetuated. Finally, Itachi felt his release so near he sped his movements, and bit down on Deidara's nape as he groaned, and thrust his last, long thrust. The penultimate writhe of the hips proved too much for Deidara to handle, and along with the pump of Itachi's hand, he too was a shuddering, cumming mess.

Itachi clung to Deidara as they both stiffened and burst at the same time, unable to restrain their cries of ecstasy. They breathed long hard, startled and amazed by the strength of their orgasms. They bathed in the afterglow, Deidara leaning on the tiles and Itachi in turn leaning on Deidara. To the blond's relief Itachi was the first to recover and peeled himself from Deidara's back to wash himself under the shower.

He traced his eyes along Deidara's spent body, leaning against the shower wall. The cubicle was so small they were still nearly touching, and Itachi relished in the heat Deidara's body gave off. He was so intrigued he let his hand follow his eyes and touched the other man's back in a gesture that was almost tender.

Deidara shrugged him off with a sultry grunt and a shrug. The last thing he wanted now was to be touched by that smug Uchiha bastard. He bet he was real pleased with himself, having proven to him the merits of buggering. God, how he'd enjoyed it! Damned that bastard. He could hear Itachi open the bottle of fragrance-free shampoo as he began to wash his locks clean, washing away any lasting traces of Deidara.

Itachi washed the lathering foam out of his hair as Deidara turned around, his eyes lazy with the pleasurable rush of endorphins and contented fatigue. He gave Itachi a grave glare, even with the warmth of the afterglow still heady between them, and made it perfectly clear he wanted him well out of his way. He fixed Itachi a long, hard and hateful stare and Itachi was quick as the swift flash of his sharingan entered Deidara into a trance. His murderous instinct was lessened, and as Itachi stepped out of the shower and into the other room where he swiftly put on his clothes, leaving Deidara completely under his genjutsu. He heard the younger man groan and moan in the shower, suddenly so overcome with desire he needed to jerk himself off in the shower once again.

Itachi smirked to himself and left the room, pulling his long coat back on. He passed a maid in the hallway, who seemed to avoid his eyes and flush red as he strode past. It probably had something to do with them both being able to hear Deidara groaning in the shower.

* * *

Well there you have it, my first completed fic.

Your advice and criticism is most welcome. X


End file.
